


End of Nothing

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Tim thinks about the ends, the breakups, the deaths, he holds fast and viciously to what time he's given. How long he can treasure something. But the end of it, the inevitable absents of it never leaves his mind.Damian, however, thinks in terms of eternities and forever.





	End of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepwalkingTimDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkingTimDrake/gifts).



Sighing Tim learned a little more back against Damian. If anything he could enjoy the little things left for them. Still, it didn't stop the sick notice turning his stomach. It was going to happen he knew that but why did it always hurt so bad? 

“You have been sighing a lot,” 

Sighing again Tim looked back at him. “I guess it’s been a long day.” 

“We don’t have patrol tonight, we can relax,” Damian said as he moved to hold his lover a little more. The bath had a heated tub so the water didn’t get cold. “Or if you are that you should sleep.”

“Hmm,” Nodding still thinking about their impending breaking up Tim felt Damian kiss his neck. It tickled a little so he let out a small chuckled. “Sounds nice. We can rent a movie.”

“Hm, you sound out if, Timothy,” 

“Tired,” 

“More than tired, I believer,” Damian moved them, curse the man’s strength, easily turning him over so he was sitting on his hips. “What is bothering you beloved?” 

“...Just thoughts,” Tim sighed knowing if he tried to get out now that Damian would just pull him back in. Plus those large class hands where already on his hips, not like he could run now. “Sorry, just… that kind of thinking.”

“I told you before, nothing is going to happen to us,” Damian assured rubbing his thumb over the pale hip. They had this conversation before. His lover had this crippling fear that everything ended weather it was some time as simple as a movie franchise to the death of someone. Considering how many of them had died and come back to life, that part should have been gone. “When did this start again?” 

Not saying anything for a minute, the heaviness of depression pushing Tim into being too tired to keep it hidden finally slipped through. “...A few…” 

“Day?” 

“...” 

“Weeks?” Damian frowned. When nothing he all but yelled. “MONTHS?!” 

“Shhh!” Tim put his hands on Damian’s mouth frowning. “Yeah… I just kept it to myself,” 

“We’ve talked about this,” Damian mumbled as he moved the hands away. “You know that we are not going to be parting. It is not going to happen.” 

“You don’t know that, no one knows that,” Shaking his head a little Damian looked down with a deep sigh. “What if-” 

“No,” Damian said a bit sternly. He took a moment to think about the time spent that had passed for his beloved to be dwelling on the so-called soon-to-be breakup. Sitting up more, thankful on how big the tube was he leaned down to kiss his lover softly. “Wait here. I’ll show you the thing that’s been worrying you.” 

“Your not mad,” Tim started body tensing waiting for the end line to be something horrible or even him leaving their penthouse apartment. “...Are you?” 

“No.” Moving his lover off his lap, the water moving. “Wait here, don’t move, don’t get into your mind.” 

“You mean more than I already do,” Tim said as he watched Damian get out putting on a robe. Oh damn was he leaving him right now? OPening his mouth Tim was about to say something but nothing came out. Closing his mouth he closed his eyes. “...”

After a minute Damian came back walking over to the tube. He took a moment like he was debating what he was going to say. Taking off his robe he left it on the floor climbing back into the tube. He had something in his hand but it was closed so Tim couldn’t see it. 

“I have something for you.” Leaning over Damian wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist pulling him back over and onto his lap. “There is a reason that I have been acting off the last three months, but it is not what you think.” 

“What is it then?” Tim said as he adopted eye contact. Not even trying to lift his head up since he started to feel the coldness of depression starting to creep over him. “If it’s another tracking device, Damian, I swear-” 

“I only did that once and it saved you.” Damian pointed out. Another beat passed before his closed fist up waiting until the other was looking at it. Blue eyes looked at him with an unspoke question on what it was. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to give this to you. It is why I’ve been a bit off the last few months.” 

Raising an eyebrow Tim looked at his hand before Jeffy raising his own opening the hand slowly. For a second he wasn't sure what he's looking at. It had been so long since Tim’s even thought about the culture from the League of Assassins that he didn't recognize the gold pendant at first.

It was made from gold I had a small diamond in the middle is that the diamond was blue almost the same color as his eyes which surprised him. Stunned he gently took the pendant out from hand looking it over.

“This is for me?” Tim said almost breathless when he heard Damian confirm he looked at the other his whole body starting to trembling despite the warm water. “But this is…?” 

“It is. I know you have your doubts that always enter your head, however, I do not.” Damian took the pendant back letting it fall so it hung from the gold chain that was a little thicker than ones. “I know that we are to be together 

It was made from gold I had a small diamond in the middle is that the diamond was blue almost the same color as his eyes which surprised him. Stunned he gently took the pendant out from hand looking it over.

“This is for me?” Tim said almost breathless when he heard Damian confirm he looked at the other his whole body starting to trembling despite the warm water. “But this is…?” 

“It is. I know you have your doubts that always enter your head, however, I do not.” Damian took the pendant back letting it fall so it hung from the gold chain that was a little thicker than ones. “I know that we are to be together- Stop.” 

Tim closed his mouth his protest stopping before he could even get a sound out. 

“It is true that death can come for us at any moment, we both know that is how our lived are, how this,” Damian took the pendant putting over Tim’s head until it rested just on the top of his chest. “This is forever. In life or death, the love we share shall never change.” 

“If we ever have kids, telling them you asked me to marry me in the bathtub probably won’t go down to well,” Tim said even though his voice had an underline of a laugh. It soon came out in a small sort of cry. “What it doesn't happen?” 

“I already told you, here and now,” Damian pulled him a little closer to look into those eyes he had fallen in love with. “And and with death as well as eternity in the afterlife.” 

A sound of doubt came from Tim’s throat as his eyes stung with tears that threaten to fall. The fear that racked his nerves both decreasing and increasing. Decreasing before Damian’s wasn't planning to break up with him and increasing because he was just asked to marry the man he loved. 

“What if I mess up?” A whisper escaped Tim’s lips trying hard not to break down. “What if-” 

“It is never certain,” Damian kissed him softly. “Until we get to an obstacle we shall deal with it, for now, you still haven’t answered. Do you accept the pendant? Do beware that I do not take no as an answer.” 

A relieved laugh escaped him lightening the mood for Tim. “I guess my only answer is… yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Damian.” 

“It is settled then,” Kissing Tim again Damian held him close deepening the kiss as it lasted a few seconds. Pulling back he smiled. “I do love you. Know that it shall never change.”

“Mm,” Tim nodded with his nerves calming down. A small bubble of happiness filling his stomach. Laying his head on Damian’s shoulder he closed his eyes just enjoying the warmth of his lover as well as the bath. “I want a marble cake.” 

“And Vegetarian options,” 

“Of course,” Tim smiled as they started to mention things here and there for a wedding. It was going to be a mix of course. Damian was talking about some traditions they could use at the wedding. After a short, while Tim sat up pressed up against Damian with a small knowing smirking. “So, are we going to wait until the wedding night before having sex again?”

“...We are not doing that.” Damian frowned, hell they had a pretty active sex life and Damian was pretty sure waiting for a wedding would take to long. “Besides, we already engage in sexual activities, why in the world should we stop.” 

“I heard it was a lot more fun on the wedding night,” Tim hummed thinking about it. He kissed Damian again parting his knees a little so he grinded down on him, the water making it all too easy. “Than again we do have good times, don’t we?” 

“Indeed,” 

“Whoa!” Tim against as he was shifted almost going down into the water. He didn’t go to further under, still half up when Damian kissed him, hard and deep. Moaning he opened his mouth letting Damian kiss him senseless. He gasped a few times as he grinned their hips together. Wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck Tim was forced to break the kiss as a large hand took both their cocks stroking them. “Ahh, Damian!” 

Instead of answer Damian when for the neck kissing, biting and sucking as to make deep purple hickey. Sparks or pleasure started to increase between them. Tim rocked his hips up desperately trying to match the repeating of Damian's hand. When the hand stroked down he jerked up moaning in pleasure as the water waved around them. 

Pressed together Tim reached out feeling around for the damn knob that would let out the water. There was no way he was going to clean up afterward. He found it pushing it as the water start to slowly empty out of the tub. A second later the water concerned was forgotten as a finger stroked his entrance. 

When it pushed in Tim gasped pushing down on the large digit. Heat built up too quickly he bearly heard himself demanding more until two fingers worked into him. They twisted so well knowing exactly where to tase. 

“Damian, I need more, please,” Panting hard he gasped as his insides where stroked. “Come on, hurry- Ahhh, yes! There!” 

Kissing Tim hard Damian let go of their cocks even though he was hard and leaking. Damian, he wanted to be inside his lover so bad, to feel his tight heat around as he thrust into him. Curling his fingers finding those nerves that made the small male arch back head thrown as pleasure coursed through him causing Tim to cry out in pleasure. 

Adding a third Damian kissed one of Tim’s perked nippled. He took it into his mouth swirling his tongue around it smirking a bit as his lover tried to lean both forward and back to for more. He gave it a hard suck nearly moaning himself as he felt Tim tightened around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out he paused looking around. 

“What?” Tim gasped breathes, lips swollen, eyes glazed over in a still needed pleasure. “What is it?” 

“Lube,” 

“Uh,” Tim had to remember as he reached over to the side lifting a small panel pulling a bottle out. He blushed a little shy but smiled waving the small bottle. “Always prepared right?” 

“Impressive,” Damian smirked taking the bottle. He kissed Tim again as they started a heated making out session. The only difference was that small distracting as Damian removed his fingers. Lining himself up pressing against the heated entrance he parted their lips. “I love you,” 

“I love you, too,” Tim smiled face flushed. He gasped suddenly as Damian pushed into him before it into a long drawn out moan of pleasure, his mouth turned into an O until the cock was fully inside him. “Ahh, Oh,” 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Tim nodded slightly his head rolling back as he rocked his hips a little bit the heat building as Damian felt so damn good. “Move.”

Thrusting up Damian held onto Tim’s hips moving him up in time with his thrusts. The gasping moans encouraging him to pick up speed angling knowing just where to make his lover feel bliss. 

Kissing Tim's neck, shoulder, anywhere Damian could reach as he thrust harder up the heat building. The throbbing was either his cock or his lover's insides, whatever it was driving him mad as the world melted into a pleasured out high.

“Damian,” Tim gasped breathing was deep as his chest heaved in pleasure. HIs version went a bit hazy. The white-hot pleasure making stars dancing across his vision as he could feel how hot and hard Damian was with each thrust. Head rolling back Tim cried out as he started to tremble precum leaking from his strained cock which was being rubbed between his stomachs. “I- I can’t hold on- AHh!” 

Knowing they were about to be spent Damian kissed his lover again swallowing the gasping moan as he went harder into those nervous feeling Tim tighten around him. Their lips ripped apart as Tim cried out in pleasure as he came between them. The tight walls felt so good that Damian managed a couple more thrusts until he released as well deep inside his beloved. 

Falling again Damian trying to catch his breath Tim curled up against his body melting into an afterglow of their love. He shivered slightly as Damian shifted them so they were laying back in the tub. For a second the sound of water being turned on didn’t register until the warm water started to rise past his hips. 

“So much for a bath,” Tim sighed his hand going up to touch the pendant. “At least we didn’t make a mess.” 

“Tt,” Damian ran his hands over Tim’s back one going to his lower hip as he let out an amused sound. “There is still time for that.” 

A few hours later the floor was covered in water.


End file.
